the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
List of pupils in sixth year by smartness
This is a list of pupils in sixth year at Colham High School by smartness. Pupils receive an individual grade for how smart they generally are, which is either A, B, C, D or F. As school reports are issued every six months, this list will be updated in January 2017 to reflect new grades determined then. July 2016 grades A *Katheer Ahmed - 6P *Will Bates - 6F *Anna Beirne - 6P *Cătălin Drăgan - 6P *Stella Mackay - 6F *Arthur Hayman** - 6F *Stuart Milliband - 6F *Jack Rivers - 6P *Edward Wallace - 6F B *Sally Brittan - 6I *Rachel Hopkins - 6I *Isla MacKenzie - 6P *James Maguire - 6P *Katy McGuinness - 6I *Hamish Morley - 6P *Liam Paisley - 6P *Isaac Stevenson - 6F *Laura Thompson - 6P *Rune Tjelta** - 6F C *Melissa Adan** - 6F *Jonathan Beckwith - 6I *Harry Beirne - 6P *George Chittenden** - 6F *David Clegg - 6I *Dylan Cook - 6I *Cyril Gibson - 6I *Gemma Hillsbury - 6P *Brian Hockridge - 6F *Zoe Kennedy - 6F *Michael Pritchard - 6I *Pieter Sheeran - 6P *Kim Stewart - 6I *Alex Woodbridge - 6F *Amelia Woodbridge - 6F *Sarah Yuill - 6P D *Samantha Boatman - 6I *Jim Davidson - 6P *Tony Emery - 6I *David Jackson - 6P *Isabella Reeves** - 6F *Ambrose Rodino - 6P *Fred Russell - 6I *Annabel Skelly - 6F *Jessica Teasdale - 6F F *Stacey Miller - 6F *Bailey Mortimer** - 6F *Gary Wheaton - 6I "**" denotes a pupil who had their grades transferred from another school. Sixth year house results for smartness #6P - average score 2.63 #6F - average score 2.28 #6I - average score 1.85 Average score for sixth year - 2.28 January 2017 grades A *Katheer Ahmed - 6P *Will Bates - 6F *Anna Beirne - 6P *Cătălin Drăgan - 6P *Arthur Hayman - 6F *Stella Mackay - 6F *Isla MacKenzie - 6P *Stuart Milliband - 6F *Jack Rivers - 6P *Edward Wallace - 6F B *Sally Brittan - 6I *David Clegg - 6I *Rachel Hopkins - 6I *James Maguire - 6P *Katy McGuinness - 6I *Hamish Morley - 6P *Liam Paisley - 6P *Pieter Sheeran - 6P *Isaac Stevenson - 6F *Laura Thompson - 6P *Rune Tjelta - 6F C *Melissa Adan - 6F *Jonathan Beckwith - 6I *Harry Beirne - 6P *George Chittenden - 6F *Dylan Cook - 6I *Gemma Hillsbury - 6P *Brian Hockridge - 6F *Zoe Kennedy - 6F *Michael Pritchard - 6I *Annabel Skelly - 6F *Kim Stewart - 6I *Alex Woodbridge - 6F *Amelia Woodbridge - 6F *Sarah Yuill - 6P D *Samantha Boatman - 6I *Jim Davidson - 6P *Tony Emery - 6I *Cyril Gibson - 6I *David Jackson - 6P *Isabella Reeves - 6F *Ambrose Rodino - 6P *Fred Russell - 6I *Jessica Teasdale - 6F F *Stacey Miller - 6F *Bailey Mortimer - 6F *Gary Wheaton - 6I Sixth year house results for smartness #6P - average score 2.75 #6F - average score 2.33 #6I - average score 1.85 Average score for sixth year - 2.34 See also *List of pupils in sixth year by behaviour *List of pupils in sixth year by mathematical ability *List of pupils in sixth year by physical ability *List of pupils in fifth year by smartness *List of Genesiscide College students by smartness Category:Grade lists